Noblesse Oblige
by Killer Moth
Summary: The leaders of the Titans and the H.I.V.E. trio engage themselves into a debate. Unfortunately, it has the two trying to beat each other senseless, as well.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and all that.

Author's Note: This is an personal apology of sorts for those who demand Taffy be updated. I will get to it one day, but I have other priorities, so, quit asking, please.

Beta: Still looking.

Timeline: Post "Final Exam".

------------------------------------------------------

Klaxons buzzing throughout the penitentiary, the youthful offenders, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx, plowed past the well-armored guards with ease.

"Don't you scuzz-munchers get it? Ya can't stop the H.A.E.Y.P.!" Gizmo taunted after his laser cannon blasted the hapless men.

Mammoth swung a gashed lead pipe as a club. "I hope their fridge has something good."

"You just ate ten pizzas; show some restraint," Jinx stated impassively in her waving about several hexes, the sentries' firearms malfunctioning.

They raced down a corridor, eyes widening at their quarry: a cell labeled 'Prisoner 385901—Absolute Silence!'

"There it is: just as Slade said." She flicked a curse from her pinky and unlocked the steel door.

Gizmo hovered to her shoulder. "Wonder why that one-eyed snot-eater wants this giant booger."

"Ours is to not question why."

"If you don't, then we will. And the number one question is: 'who is Slade?'" Robin chimed in from behind while his Titans gathered poses.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Attack Pattern Alpha!" The young sorceress pointed at the rivals. "Remember, Robin is mine."

"Sounds like she wants to hit you up for a date, man," Cyborg quipped whilst evading Mammoth's charges.

"Not going to happen. Titans, go!"

The vigilantes clashed with the criminals, with Jinx's spells paying particular attention to Robin. He slammed a steel-toed boot into her abdomen, propelling her into Prisoner 385901's chamber. Inside was a central cylinder, a young male prisoner slumbering within. Both eyed the psychedelic wallpaper briefly before striking defensive stances.

"Shh, we wouldn't want Plasmus to be awake now." She winked in her hushed voice.

The Teen Wonder grimaced. "Fine," he whispered. "Now, answer my question."

"Sorry, Slade wants to remain a secret for now. But I can answer any other questions you may have."

"I'm sorrier for you, for that's all I care about." He lunged at her, his bo in hand. She dodged every thrust and kneed him in the stomach.

"That's for hitting me with your boot; don't you know how to treat a lady?"

He bounded away, clutching his belly. "You're no lady."

"I'm more of a lady than those fashion disasters you hang out with."

"I thought the goth look was outdated."

She waggled her index finger. "Classic looks are never out of season."

"Is there a reason why you're paying attention to me? You had other things on your mind last time we met, when you invaded my Tower."

"That was business." She rushed him, her powers discharging every which way.

After chucking a few disassembling Birdarangs, he smirked as he placed himself suddenly between her and Plasmus' tube.

"You think you can dig up a bad enough luck charm to save you from him?" He nodded to the inactive juggernaut.

She slipped on an unsettlingly perfect Cheshire grin, lavender energy dissolving. "You're full of risks, aren't you?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Hm, you _do_ sound like you'd be a fun date, like the cyborg said."

"Sorry, I don't date terrorists masquerading as high school students."

"That is only your point of view. There is more to the world than your little corner of it."

"I've seen plenty, witch."

"Now, you're just being rude. And while we could stand here all night, one of us will have to attack the other sooner or later."

"Fine." Robin performed a jump-kick and nearly knocked her head clean off. She countered with a roundhouse kick to his landing feet. She clambered swiftly on top of the fallen teen, pinning him into place.

"Right where I want you, Boy Blunder."

He writhed underneath her. "You won't get away with this!"

"Why do they always say that? Anyway, being Batman's sidekick, you should know a thing or two about entropy. It's my secret trick, for my powers increase the probability of entropy occurring. Now, imagine if I used it on living flesh, like, say, your heart?"

He bared his clenched teeth, snarling. "You'll be the same way soon after."

Her lips edged toward his. "So intense — I approve."

"I don't care for your approval." He rolled all-around, shoving her backward. "And you won't succeed."

"But I already have," she smiled knowingly and poised to attack when a minute bell beeped.

"Sorry, but my dance is over. Until next time." Jinx blew him a kiss prior to her aiming an enchantment at the tubing, awaking the inmate. She darted to the exit while Robin dashed to his teammates, the true horror soon commencing.

------------------------------------------------------

Jinx moseyed to Slade's inner sanctum, beaming brightly.

"Were you followed?" His slithering echo chilled her spine.

"No, and I ditched my classmates and backtracked twice — no one followed. So, was my performance good enough for you?" She detached nimbly a toning metallic covering off her midnight blue pendant.

The intimidating employer loomed near, seizing the digitalized lid. "You actually lasted the three whole minutes I've set. The data from this miniaturized computer will be analyzed shortly."

"He gave me plenty to work with. So, why did you sic me against him in the first place?"

"That is not your concern."

"Considering that I fooled my teammates about the _real_ mission and almost wakened Plasmus, I think I've earned an answer."

He glared intensely. "I admire your audacity, but my plans are my own."

"That isn't fair. Do I have to use my pout?"

His singular eye softened after she batted hers. "I have plans for the boy. No more of this."

Her arms were akimbo. "Fine, what about your end of the bargain? You promised."

"Dear child, you know the value of such promises."

The witch had on a cunning sneer. "I also know the value of blackmail. What would the Headmistress say if she were to learn that you hired her top students for a mission behind her back, along with the fact that two of the team members were lied to, and made a major scene in a prison no less?

"Your credit with the H.A.E.Y.P. would be shot. And I also had a sneak-peek of the Headmistress' new inventory — it seems you plan to order quite a lot of our mechas. You need us and we both know it."

He cracked his knuckles. "You're learning."

"You promised. Now, take that tacky thing off — I want to see your face."

"You do realize that this arrangement will fail one day. I do occasionally prefer women close enough to my age bracket."

"Save it for tomorrow."

Reluctantly, he removed his bisected orange faceplate, revealing a ruggedly handsome mature man with blonde-white hair and matching goatee. Jinx's fingers toyed with his pallid eyepatch.

"You know, you should get one that matches your suit, instead of just your beautiful eye."

His nostrils flared. "Do spare me the fashion advice."

"There is always time for fashion advice. Now, pay up."

Slade kissed the youth affectionately on the lips. His renowned plotting and scheming would be for another night.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish, and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
